


The Bravery of the Soldier

by koorime_yu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorime_yu/pseuds/koorime_yu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una volta soldati lo si è per sempre, John ne è consapevole fin dalla prima notte da civile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bravery of the Soldier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naripolpetta (mofumanju)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/gifts).



> scritta per la Missione 2 della [Settima Settimana del Cow-T 3](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/55507.html) di [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/) sul prompt “istinto” e sul “Johnlock dove John prende a pugni Sherlock finché non sviene” promptatomi da [naripolpetta](http://archiveofourown.org/users/naripolpetta/pseuds/naripolpetta) in [questo meme](http://koorime-yu.livejournal.com/53461.html).

Una volta soldati lo si è per sempre, John ne è consapevole fin dalla prima notte da civile.

Sentiva gli scricchiolii del vecchio complesso, i passi strascicati del vicino del piano di sopra – insonne come lui, immaginava – e il mesto miagolio di un amante scacciato. Sentiva ogni sibilo, ogni sinistro zampettare dietro le pareti della fila di topolini che scivolava silenziosa nel buio, in cerca di qualcosa con cui sfamarsi.

Ci riusciva allora e ci riesce ancora oggi, a distanza di tre anni.

È ancora un soldato, nonostante la ferita e l’inattività – e il lutto che ancora lo fascia – e come tale si fida del suo istinto. In Afghanistan gli ha salvato la vita, facendogli prendere una pallottola nella spalla piuttosto che in pieno petto, quindi quando lo sente rizzargli i capelli dietro la nuca, si mette in ascolto.

Si è appena richiuso la porta dell’appartamento dietro le spalle, le buste della spesa in una mano e le chiavi nell’altra, il giaccone leggermente inumidito dalla pioggerellina fastidiosa che lo ha sorpreso a dieci passi dal portone. Da quella posizione non può vedere tutto il bilocale, eppure _sa_ che c’è qualcuno lì, probabilmente seduto nella sua poltrona, fermo ad aspettarlo.

Immagina sia Mycroft – che viene circa una volta al mese – quindi posa per un attimo le buste sul pavimento, ripone le chiavi nella giacca e appende quest’ultima all’attaccapanni, prima di recuperare la sua spesa e superare quella mezza parete che lo divide dal suo ospite.

comodamente seduto tra i cuscini della sua poltrona, Sherlock gli sorride, divertito e decisamente _vivo_. Così tanto vivo da _respirare_ e _muoversi_.

«John» riesce appena a dire, prima che lui gli si avventi addosso, lo incastri nella spalliera e lo colpisca in faccia con un pugno – abbastanza forte da fargli esplodere un dolore sordo alle nocche. Sherlock sbatte le palpebre e sbarra gli occhi, stringendogli i polsi, ma questo non fa altro che accentuare il sentore di realtà che la stoffa della camicia tra le sue mani gli procura, facendogli montare la rabbia in una furia cieca che brucia e pizzica, dandogli il desiderio impellente di picchiarlo più forte che può.

Lo fa, colpendolo ancora e ancora, un ginocchio infossato nel cuscino della poltrona, tra le sue gambe, e l’altro contro il suo fianco, stretto, nel tentativo di bloccarlo. Continua a colpirlo, finché non si rende conto che sotto le sue mani c’è più una bambola immobile che un uomo tornato a nuova vita.

Per un attimo teme di averlo ucciso – per un attimo _spera_ di averlo ucciso – poi Sherlock apre un occhio pesto e fa un mezzo sorriso, il labbro spaccato che sanguina.

«Avevo rimosso quanto picchi duro» commenta con voce rauca. John, con il fiatone e le nocche in fiamme, lascia andare un mezzo sospiro, poi un sorriso e, infine, una risata affannata. Ed è solo allora, mentre vede la figura dell’uomo sotto di sé tremolare e sbiadirsi, che si rende conto di stare piangendo.

Fine.


End file.
